All the things she said
by Kane the DFWM Seme
Summary: It was not allowed, yet they did it anyway. With crime comes punishment. Yuri! Crack pairing.


**A/N: Yes it's weird and I don't care! My girlfriend has depressed me so this is my rebound on my painful state! **

**Warning: Yuri**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

_All The Things She Said_

Konan met her on the outskirts of town. Her blonde hair up in her usual four pigtails. Her beautiful green eyes settled on Konan. Temari was wearing a black t-shirt with a pair of ripped jeans. Konan was wearing a short black dress with lace at the bosom. Her blue hair was tied up in her usual bun and white paper rose. They started at each other, only ten feet apart.

"Konan," Temari murmured.

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_This is not enough_

They had met because of their boyfriends. Yahiko really wanted to have Konan met Shikamaru's girlfriend, Temari. Instantly they connected and they chatted for the whole day.

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost_

_If I'm asking for help it's only because_

_Being with you has opened my eyes_

_Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

Konan started developing unexpected feelings towards Temari. One day Konan told Temari but Temari didn't want to return those feelings but she did. Now they had a problem….

_I keep asking myself, wondering how_

_I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out_

_I want to fly to a place where it's just you and me_

_Nobody else so we can be free_

They started a love affair. They wanted each, they needed each other…

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_This is not enough_

_This is not enough_

They became careless with their love affair and showed affection towards each other in public. They made a mistake, a big one…..

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

Konan was telling Temari that she loved her more than anything and wanted to be with her forever and Temari was blushing and telling her that she loved her too. Shikamaru and Yahiko happened to walk in at that moment and both girls were kissing.

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed_

_They say it's my fault but I want her so much_

_I want to fly her away where the sun and the rain_

_Come in over my face, wash away all the shame_

_When they stop and stare- don't worry me_

_Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me_

_I can try to pretend, I can try to forget_

_But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

Yahiko pinned Konan down and started hitting her. Temari tried to run but Shikamaru pulled her back by her hair. He started screaming horrible words at her. Konan got free from Yahiko with much difficulty and ran over to Temari. Konan covered Temari and took the hit that Shikamaru tried to give to Temari. The boys dragged the girls away from each other. The girls were sent to mental hospital, different ones, because being a lesbian wasn't ok.

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_This is not enough_

_This is not enough_

Konan remembered all those nights that Temari and her spent together. Those forbidden words whispered into her ear. Konan started to cry and looked up at the moon through the barred window of her cell.

"I love you, Temari…"

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

Temari thought about Konan constantly and cried every time. She thought about every kiss, hug, cuddle and intimate moment they shared with each other.

"I love you too, Konan….."

_Mother looking at me_

_Tell me what do you see?_

_Yes, I've lost my mind_

Konan's mom, Tsunama, visited Konan when she was in the mental hospital. Tsunama signed the lease for Konan and now she was free, but she could never see Temari again.

_Daddy looking at me_

_Will I ever be free?_

_Have I crossed the line?_

Temari's father, Suma, had her released but refused to look at her. He would never look at her, he was ashamed to be her father. She couldn't see Konan though.

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_This is not enough_

_This is not enough_

"Temari," Konan said in shock. How could this be? Konan didn't know Temari had been released just as Temari didn't know that Konan had been released. They were in shock.

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

"Konan," Temari said louder, "Konan! Konan-chan!" Temari's mouth broke into a smile and ran into Konan's arm. Both of the girls cried in each others arms. They kissed for the first time since what felt like forever.

**Just going to say sorry. It sucked.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
